Sculpture
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander have sex for the first time.


Title: Sculpture  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander have sex for the first time.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #320 from Tamingthemuse- Sculpture

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander couldn't believe he was actually going to have sex with Spike. William the Bloody stood before Xander… naked. Pale, smooth skin with no flaw but the scar on Spike's left eyebrow. Spike gave the sculpture of David a run for its money. Xander licked his dry lips. Little Xander stood at attention beneath his boxers.

"Like what you see then?" Spike said cockily.

"I'm not the only one Xander replied, "Little Xander is very happy."

Spike's eyes zeroed in on the outline in Xander's Tom and Jerry boxers. Xander wasn't lying. "I think Little Spike would like to meet Little Xander."

If Xander hasn't been so hard and horny he'd have laughed. All joking aside though, Xander gripped the elastic band of his boxers and shoved them down around his ankles. He then stood up straight and let Spike get an eyeful of his goods.

If Spike had been human and needed to breathe his breath would have caught in his throat. "Bloody hell, you are magnificent!"

Xander placed a warm hand on Spike's hips and pulled him in close. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Spike's lips. "Beautiful," Xander sighed.

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander. His cold hands danced over Xander's back and over the globes of his ass. "You locked the door?" Spike asked as he walked Xander towards the bed.

"Mmm hmm, deadbolt as well," Xander murmured. The back of his knees hit the mattress and Xander sat down, dragged himself up to the pillows, and laid his head on them.

Spike climbed onto the bed between Xander's legs. He nuzzled Xander's hard length with nose. Xander smelt musky, a scent Spike could get used to smelling on a regular bases. Xander moaned when Spike gave his cock and slow lazy lick. Spike helped Xander bend his knees. "Be a lamb and pass me the lube under my pillow."

A blush covered Xander cheeks as he thought about why Spike had lube and what it had been used for. He buried his hand under the pillow and felt around; once he found the tube he pulled his hand out and held it out for Spike.

"Thanks, luv." Spike snatched it out of Xander's hand eagerly and unscrewed the tube. "Nice and relaxed?" Spike asked.

Xander took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Before squirting lube onto his fingers Spike leaned down and kissed Xander, their noses bumping against each other. Soon his fingers nudged at Xander's opening. They pushed in with some difficultly because Xander tensed up a little. "You sure you're all right, Xan?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just been awhile. Keep going," Xander said.

Spike eased his fingers into Xander and slowly began to move them in and out. Only when Xander began to writhe did Spike remove his fingers and slather his cock with lube. He moaned as he pushed into Xander's welcoming hole.

Tan fingers dug into Spike's arms as Xander's mouth opened but no sound came out. Goosebumps appeared on his body when Spike kissed and nibbled on his neck. His legs wrapped around Spike's thighs.

As Spike pushed in and out of Xander his stomach rubbed against Xander's hard on. Spike began to pant as he sped up, no words able to form. Spike had always been vocal when he had sex with Drusilla in the past. Even with Harmony. But with Xander, it was so much more, no words needed to be said.

Xander's nails dug harder into Spike's flesh as his orgasm took over his body, his cum covering both his and Spike's stomachs.

When Xander's body tensed, squeezing Spike's cock sent him over the edge as well. After Spike was spent he slipped out of Xander, flopped next to him and pulled Xander against his chest. Spike closed his eyes and enjoyed the high he was on.

"Spike?" Xander mumbled against Spike's chest.

"Yeah, pet?" Spike asked. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it.

"Next time we have sex in my place," Xander said as he opened an eye and saw a rat scurry across the floor. Yeah, they were definitely going to spend more time at his apartment.

The End


End file.
